


The Date Today

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith has a question, but Hunk and Lance gives him some rather different answers.Oneshot/drabble





	The Date Today

“Hey, what’s the date today?” Keith asked out of the blue one day. They were all still in space but they tried to keep track of things like this when they could.

“It’s kinda hot so maybe a picnic and then get some ice cream?” said Lance. “Maybe we could go out for dinner as well. There’s this new place that I wanna go to and I think you’d really like it, actually!”

Keith had to smile.

“That sounds really great, I can’t can’t wait!”

Then he looked at Hunk. Hunk was smiling too.

“…it’s the second.”

“Sweet, thanks.”

Keith loved his idiot boyfriend. He wouldn’t shame him for just misunderstanding something.


End file.
